The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a blind on a window or door frame. In the case that the middle gap between the two blind main bodies is too large after fitted with inner sides of the window or door frame or in the case that the inner sides of the window or door frame are formed with deflected faces due to poor working, the structure is able to easily and quickly rectify the gap or deflection and enable the blind main bodies to be straightly assembled with the window or door frame.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional blind including two blind main bodies 10, four hinges 20, two connecting boards 30,two sets of decorative plates 40 and two sets of pad strips 50. When installing the two blind main bodies 10 on a window or a door frame A (also referring to FIG. 2), each of the upper and lower ends of one side of the blind main body 10 is locked with a pivot face 21 of the hinge 20. The other pivot face 22 of the hinge 20 is locked with each of the upper and lower ends of one side of the connecting board 30. Then the connecting boards 30 together with the blind main bodies 10 are vertically or horizontally fitted with two inner sides of the window or door frame A.
After the two blind main bodies 10 are fitted into the window or door frame A, in the case that the middle gap between the two blind main bodies 10 is too large, multiple layers of pad strips 50 can be adhered to the other side of the connecting board 30 to reduce the middle gap between the two blind main bodies 10 to a suitable size (also referring to FIG. 3 which is an enlarged view of a part of FIG. 2). Therefore, the two blind main bodies 10 can be smoothly opened and closed. Then the connecting boards 30 with the multiple layers of pad strips 50 are locked on the inner sides of the window or door frame A. Finally, the decorative plates 40 are attached to the adjoining portions of the connecting boards 30 and the window or door frame A to achieve a better appearance and complete the assembly.
Some shortcomings exist in the above arrangements as follows:
1. In order to rectify the too large middle gap between the two blind main bodies 10 after fitted with the inner sides of the window or door frame A, multiple layers of pad strips 50 need to be adhered to the connecting boards 30. Such procedure is troublesome and time-consuming. PA1 2. In the case that the two inner sides of the window or door frame A are deflected due to poor working, it will be impossible to straightly fix the connecting boards 30 on two inner sides of the window or door frame A. Under such circumstance, the deflection cannot be rectified by the pad strips 50 and the quality of the blind will be poor.